kndfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:N.k/OCs/Fan–made characters
Yes, I think everyone has these... And I didn't know if anyone ever made a blog about this yet. Mine are all female villains(since aren't many to begin with... 4 only if you don't include Mrs. Thompson, Cree, and never introduced Prom Queen) Allergies Gender: Female Age: 30 Appearance: Brown haired woman. Butterfly or moth shaped wings that are multiple colors that sprinkle down dust, pollen, and other types or powders. Good Relations: Anna Worthington(daughter), the Common Cold(older brother), Sweet Tootse(childhood friend), Mega Mom(other friend). Crush: Already married. Rivalry: The Common Cold(sibling rivalry), Numbuh One, Lizzie(due to the incidents in S.N.O.W.I.N.G.). Usual Targets: None. Biography: Only two–years younger than her always ill brother, helped take care of him despite constant arguments though nothing could be done. Really wanted to sing on stage when she was 14, but due to reactions of the many floral decorations she couldn't sing. After running away with her best friend and brother, she fell in love with a hard working man years later at an office and later married, having a child Anna. While her brother decided to become a villain, and infect kids related to those giving him the eternal flu, she would rather stay out of things and help her husband who works for Mr. Boss. When she found out her daughter was taken to arctic prison, she finally decides to join her brother, learning about Mr. Boss and the others. Tootsie–Pop Sweetum(but called "Sweet Tootse" for short) Gender: Female Age: 29 Appearance: Blonde bimbo girl in a fantasy world(quote off the Barbie Song, I know), mostly pink apron and bright yellow shirt underneath. Always seems to be smiling, which is only one of the things considered creepy to most except Stickybeard. Claimed that a small amount of light comes into the room when she's near. Good Relations: Gramma Stuffum(aunt), Stickybeard(obvious reasons), Spankulot(constantly accused of "punishing" children), Allergies(childhood friend), Mega Mom(other friend), Cuppa Joe(trusted friend, but ends up being afraid of her). Crush: Her old violin teacher, whom she murdered out of love. Rivals: The Candy Guy.(She hates product made stuff, thinking sweets should be done fresh. Though he could have a rivalry crush on her.) Usual Targets: Children that love sweets, violin teacher, and sometimes other adult villains. After knocking them out says, "It's 'punishment' time for you~♥".(where she gets her connections to Spankulot from) Biography: Usually known for making sweet foods, unlike her aunt, but Tootse does poison/drug them. Even when this is known, it seems irresistible. Like her good friend, Allergies, she wished to be musically talented when she was 13. Before the upcoming concert her mother signed up a highly talented violin teacher, who she quickly fell in love with despite the large age difference. She wasn't "always smiling" back then either due to being shy, but she decided to let the feelings off the leash acting positive about it. To her disappointment, he told her he was engaged with a woman already, but kindly respects her feelings. Passing on with a smile, bottled up with emotions, she made him a cake for the early celebration. Filled with food poisoning, he fell to ground eating it, as Tootse grabbed the bow of the violin, and stabbed him in the torso with it killing her teacher. She had always been smiling then ever since, and had to runaway along with her good friends due to the murder. When she asks Cuppa Joe to keep this a secret, trusting him, he quickly fears her and no doubt breaks the promise telling everyone else(Stickybeard seems to be the only one who doesn't know). Also admitted to Joe, she actually loves children, a little too much. Mimi Gender: Female Age: 17 Appearance: Light–blue maid's outfit with a bonnet covering most of her hair. She takes it off though as her hair appears to be an orange–brown color. Good Relations: Mr. Washer(both hate unclean filth), Toiletnator(hate when someone forgets to flush), Delightful Children(fond of politeness), Interesting Twins(also fond), Jenkins(works with since he's a butler), Father(her master). Crush: '''Highly looks up to Father, despite age difference. He's could care less and has no clue about it though. '''Rivals: Mostly filthy kids, Gramma Stuffum(messy foods), Common Cold(obvious) Prom Queen, girly people(she's surprisingly a tomboy), Teen Tornado(keeps flirting with her). Usual Targets: '''Numbuh 2(also flirts with her), Potty Mouth(hates "dirty mouths"), Rainbow Monkeys(claiming to gather dust and hates how girly they are), the Iguana(says her former mentor wears "chest–pads to make them look bigger"). '''Biography: Came from Japan, the Interesting Twins offered her to work for Father since they seem to know about her little OCD. Since Mimi can't really hurt kids without "knifing" them she wanted to be a maid to take care of "Delightful" children and not messy noisy ones, despite being a tomboy she doesn't mind the dress. She had always wanted to be a maid back in Japan, her mentors Kikimora and Sakuya wanted her to be like them. Highly skilled with knives because of Sakuya's teachings and major "clean–freak" due to Kikimora's OCD influence. If anyone was to bother her or insult would attack with a "quick slit to the throat" unless it was a child. Getting the job, quickly taking liking to Father as she cleaned up after villain meetings or anything else. Hates flirts or dirt–trailers most of the time, and most likely the only villain that is good friends with Toiletnator, which the others sort of question. Of course this means though she takes great disdain to Potty Mouth, hating his trash–talk and because of his rivalry with Lou. Mimi went to even leaving a scar on his neck because he was annoying her so much. The Iguana, also makes fun of the rumor spreading around that her former mentor wore "pads", only being lucky enough to avoid her knife attacks. I know, those last two are a bit violent/gruesome for KND, but if it's crossed over with a show as violent for kids like Billy & Mandy... Why not? Big fat walls of text, and yay the last one referencing characters from games no one will play. Category:Blog posts